


The Stories of Hetalia

by xFlowerDog



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Depression, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, USUK - Freeform, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerDog/pseuds/xFlowerDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of these songs are based of a song from Melanie Martinez.<br/>That's basically all I need to say.<br/>No, you most definitely do not need to know the song to understand the story.  However, I will be putting the titles of the songs in the end of each chapter (I chose the end because then people who know these songs can be surprised by which song the chapter's based off of) if you wanna check the original song out/you do happen to get confused by the story.<br/>Each chapter will be another song.  I have no idea when i'll end this, but I plan to do at least every song from the Cry Baby deluxe album.  I most likely will do more.  I actually really want to do more lmao.  But yeah enjoy :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur's Astounding Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some things: Most of these fics will be about relationships, but not all will be, and not all of the relationships will be perfect, amazing, "omg I love you so much dnwjebfjd" relationships. Some will be about heartbreak, failed relationships, etc. Most of these will actually be quite sad, so be warned. And again, not all of these will even be relationships, so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is largely modified from the original song so  
> yeah  
> whoops

Arthur sighed.  "I have no idea why you're so hard on yourself.  You need to stop.  What they say isn't true.  You're not perfect, but you're fine just the way you are.  I'm not perfect either.  Nobody is."

Alfred sniffed.  "I know, but... people are so awful... I don't know... I just don't really have my motivation these days, you know?" A tear seeped out from the corner of his eye and started trailing down his cheek.

"No no no, don't start crying again, please..." Arthur said, wiping the tear from his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Arthur sighed.  "It's okay, it's fine.  I know things are hard, but you can't give up.  Things will get better."

Alfred looked to the ground.  "I'm really not sure if they will..." more tears seeped from the corners of his eyes, falling to the ground.

"They will!  I promise you."

Alfred's lip started quivering.  He looked like he was pretty darn close to exploding.  And that's just about what happened.  He burst into a fit of sobs, covering his face with his hands.

"I just don't know anymore!" His muffled voice was heard from behind his hands.  "I don't wanna live here anymore!  I wanna die, I really do, but I can't bring myself to do it!" He wailed through loud sobs.

Arthur sat in shock.  This poor, poor man!  He had no idea Alfred was going through this much pain and stress.

"Alfred..." Arthur said, forcefully removing Alfred's hands from his face.  His face was red with tears stained on his cheeks.  "Don't give up.  You're amazing.  You're the most amazing person i've ever known.  And... I... I... I l..." He breathed out.  "I love you," He said, giving a small chuckle midway through his sentence.

Alfred's cheeks turned pink, and he stared at Arthur with wide eyes.

After moments of awkward silence and staring, Arthur decided to very slowly lean in.

It took a few moments before Alfred fully realized what Arthur was doing, and the sudden realization caused him to jump back slightly, but almost instantly after he started to slowly lean in as well, until there was just a one final moment until their lips were to meet.

They both hesitated and let their breaths mingle with one another's, staring into each others eyes.

Finally, they both leaned forward again, connecting their lips, both closing their eyes as their lips met.

They just sat there for a while, not doing to anything to extreme or daring.  All they did was sit there, letting their lips touch, until they had to break apart for air.

Once they did, they both took large gasps of air, as if they'd spent too long underwater.

Alfred glanced over to Arthur, and gave him the most adorable little smile, which made butterflies fly sporadically around Arthur's stomach.

"I love you too," Alfred said, making Arthur blush a dark red.

They smiled at each other, and Alfred suddenly leaped at Arthur, embracing him with a giant bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #1: Cry Baby
> 
>  
> 
> wow this chapter sucks i'm  
> trust me the next one is a lot better (I think/hope)


	2. Feliciano's Diary Entrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of... how do I say it...... gory? That's not really the right word to describe it, but it does have some very dark themes talking about murder, so if you're sensitive to that stuff, I suggest skipping this chapter. This chapter is also set through diary entrees that Italy has made, because he totally seems like the kind of person to make a diary. Lets be honest. Okay, any who, I hope all of you deciding to read this chapter enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kind of like a reaaaallyyyy messed up GerIta relationship. Like, there's GerIta in the beginning, but then everything kind of goes downhill. So yeah. Enjoy!

December 12, 2015

Dear Diary,

Today, Ludwig gave me this diary as an anniversary gift.  He's so sweet!  He also gave me a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.  He also gave me lots of hugs, kisses, and cuddles.  I love him so much.  I still can't believe we've been together for a year now.  The days have gone by so fast!  It feels like just yesterday Ludwig asked me out.  I can't wait to see what our future together will be like.  I wonder if we'll ever get married... eh, I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself.  If it happens, it happens.  If it doesn't, it doesn't.  We have already moved in with each other though, so I guess it wouldn't be  _that_ unlikely.  I'm getting ahead of myself again, sorry.  I just love him so much.

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

December 26, 2015

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was Christmas!  Our second Christmas together!  It wasn't all that special, just the usual gift giving, but it was still really nice.  Ludwig was acting a bit more cuddly than normal, but it was probably because of the special occasion.  He also made a special Christmas breakfast, which was strange, since i'm usually the one to do that.  I was actually planning on doing that, until I found that he had already been one step ahead of me.  The food was also surprisingly delicious.  I don't mean to sound rude when I say that, but I only say it because he isn't really much of a cook.  Besides when it comes to different German sausages, which he's very good at making.  But anyways, it was a good day, and I know I enjoyed it.  I'm pretty sure Ludwig did too.

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

January 2, 2016

Dear Diary,

The past few days have been very... interesting.  That's probably the best word to describe it as.  Two days ago was New Years Eve, which was very fun!  Lovino and Gilbert came over to our house, and Gilbert brought along Francis, and Lovi brought over Antonio.  Everyone kept inviting other people over, and luckily almost everyone already had plans, but in the end there was still a lot more people than I thought there would be.  There was me, Ludwig, Lovi, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Alfred, who was planning to spend New Years with Arthur, but he came over (and forced Arthur to come with him) anyways, Emma, and somehow Michelle, Peter, and Paulette, who I partially feel just crashed the party because they had nothing else to do.  It was still very fun!  Yesterday was New Years Day, and most people had left the night before, except for Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis.  Me and Ludwig forced them all to leave once we woke up.  The day went pretty normally otherwise, but we had to clean up a lot.  It was at night that was strange...  Ludwig fell asleep before me, because I was still trying to do some last minute quick cleaning of the house.  When I finished, I walked back into our room, and heard Ludwig talking.  I thought he woke up, but when I looked at him I saw his eyes closed and realized he must have been talking in his sleep.  I thought it was absolutely adorable!  Until I realized what he was saying.  From what I heard, he said he was going to... "stab me in the chest" and "cut me open and tear out my intestines."  I have to admit, it sent major shivers down my spine, but I knew he was only asleep.  People can get very imaginative when they're asleep.  So I ignored it and lied down next to him.  He kept mumbling things like that, pretty much right in my ear, but I just ignored it.  He was just dreaming.

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

January 10, 2016

Dear Diary,

Today was laundry day.  So, of course, I took all the dirty laundry and washed it.  Including the sheets on the bed.  But... when I did that... I found something... scary.  I went to get the sheets off of our bed, and when I did, I found knives.  Knives, and crumpled photographs of me.  One of the photographs of me had me and Ludwig in it, but there was a whole in it.  Right where my face was.  I don't know if I should be scared or not... on one hand, the photographs could be there because he just wants to keep memories of me, and the knives could be there because he wants to protect us from and possible intruders.  But on the other hand, there was that stuff he was mumbling about me awhile ago... I don't know.  I don't want to be scared of him, but I really don't know if I should be or not...

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

January 13, 2016

Dear Diary,

Today I broke up with Ludwig.  I am scared of him.  I feel unsafe when i'm alone with him.  I don't wanna be in a relationship with someone who makes me feel that way.  It was for the best... i'm just taking a break from relationships now.  Since Ludwig moved into my house, I kept it and i'm guessing he moved in with Gilbert until he can get back on his feet.  I honestly don't know why i'm even writing in this diary anymore, especially since it was a gift from him.  I guess it's just my way of coping with all of this.

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

January 21, 2016

Dear Diary,

Today Ludwig showed up at my door with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.  Exactly what he gave me the day of our anniversary.  He gave a big apology speech, and he spoke so fluently it seemed almost as if he had spent the whole week writing and memorizing it.  But the speech was so beautiful, I was almost tempted to get back together with him.  He asked to come in, but I didn't feel at all comfortable with that.  I didn't even feel comfortable with him standing outside of my house.  So, I asked him to leave.  He tried to protest doing that, but after a few minutes he finally left.  I couldn't help but start crying after he left.  I'm actually still crying now.  I just don't know what went wrong...

~Feliciano

 

 

January 31, 2016

Dear Diary,

Ludwig has been showing up at my door everyday for the past week, each time with a new apology speech, and each time with the same roses and box of chocolates.  The roses have started to wither.  I feel bad for him, and i'm so tempted to get back together with him.  It's terrifying how he can do this to me.  Every time he comes over, I spend the whole night wondering if I should get back together with him or not.  It's killing me.  This is all so terrifying.  Him, and the fact that he's doing this to me.  The man I used to love.  Or... maybe... the man I still love.

~Feliciano

 

 

February 6, 2016

            Dear Diary,

Ludwig finally stopped showing up at my door.  But he's still here.  He's in my house.  I know he is.  Today I went out to get some groceries.  When I came back, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.  I dropped my groceries and went over to look, but I saw nothing.  Now I can't shake off the feeling that i'm being watched.  I'm terrified.  I just heard something in my bedroom.  I just went to go look.  There was nothing, but my lamp was knocked over and broken.  I'll clean it up later.  I just saw something move out of the corner of my eye.  I'm scared.  He's going to kill me.

~Feliciano

 

 

February 7, 2016

Dear Diary

Today someone called me. It was a number I didn't recognize. Of course me being my genius self I picked up the phone. I said hello but all I could hear was heavy breathing. I said hello again and they said something that sent chills up my spine.  They whispered "i'm going to kill you." Instead of hanging up the phone like I should of I asked who this person is. Even though I knew who it was. They didn't answer the question but instead they said "i'm watching you. I'm inside you're house right now. I can kill you at any moment. The choice is mine." Then they hung up. It was Ludwig. It didn't sound like him but that's probably because he was whispering. I know it's him.  He's truly going to kill me. I'm going to die. Why is he doing this? Because I broke up with him? Where did our relationship go downhill? Everything used to be so sweet... I'm scared.

~Feli

 

 

February 8 2016

Dear Diary

I didnt get much sleep last night. Im too scared to get sleep. I can feel him watching me. I can feel his eyes piercing through me. Im so tired. I cant handle this. He could kill me at any moment. I dont know what to do. I know if I fall asleep he will kill me. I dont know..

~Feli

 

 

february 10

dear diary

the tension of this is killing me. i'm losing too much sleep. i dunno what to do. i'm scared if i call the cops, he will kill me while im doing it. hes doing this to toy with me. i almost wish he would just kill me. the sweet release of death is all i need right now

~feli

 

 

dear diary

today it happened. ludwig tried to kill me. he stabbed me in my stomach. im bleeding. i'm crying. why am i writing in this dumb diary. im going to die. he did this on purpose. he waited for me to lose so much sleep that i couldnt fight back. and it worked. i remember how it happened. i was pacing and trying to not fall asleep. then suddenly the closet next to me opened. i looked at it and suddenly a hand with a knife in it shot out at my stomach. i fell to the ground. then ludwig stepped out and he sat down next to me. i asked why hes doing this and he said "because it's my favorite game." then he got up then grabbed his knife and left. it hurts so much. i hate this place. i hate everything on this plant. i want to die. i'm going to die. goodbye

~f

 

 

March 2, 2016

Dear Diary,

I'm okay.  I didn't die.  A miracle, I know.  How did I survive?  I'll be more than happy to tell you!  So, apparently, Lovino left something at my house after the New Years Eve party.  I have no idea why it took him so long to come get it.  He told me that it was something minor, but he was going to be driving past my neighborhood, and he said he remembers he left it at my house, so he came to get it.  He came to my house, and he knocked on the door.  He said he waited for a long time.  He waited so long because he  _knew_ I was home because my car was still in the garage.  He said after a while, he started getting annoyed so he looked through my window and saw me bleeding out onto the floor.  He told me he started freaking out and tried to open the door, but it was locked, so he tried breaking it down.  I for one thought that was super sweet, but Lovi begs to differ.  He said "Any responsible brother would do as he did," but I just ignored him.  Anyways, He said he remembered where the spare key was, so he quickly went to go get it and rushed inside.  When he got to me, he got out his phone and called the police.  The doctors say I was extremely lucky that Lovi found me, and I know they're right.  I was very very very lucky, and I know that.  It was an extremely close call, but i'm very thankful that Lovi found me before I died, because even though I may have said I wanted to die, I really didn't.  Not at all.  I love life, and I don't want to die anytime soon.

~Feliciano Vargas

 

 

March 10, 2016

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, I went to court against Ludwig.  It was pretty much guaranteed that Ludwig was going to end up in jail, but we still had to go to court for whatever reason.  Ludwig was sent to jail for 35 years for attempted manslaughter and criminal harassment.  I'm so glad he'll be off my back for 35 years.  I love saying that.  Ludwig is going to be in jail for 35 years.  Ah, so satisfying.  Anyways, I will be taking a break from relationships for a while.  Not because I don't trust anyone anymore, but because I want to just learn to love myself.  The last thing I need right now is to get caught up in another person and another relationship.  I need to just spend some me time, you know?  I need to learn to not only love other people, but also learn to love myself.  So, since this stupid diary reminds me so much of stupid Ludwig, from here on out, i'm going to stop writing in it.  Probably.

~Feliciano Vargas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #2: Teddy Bear
> 
>  
> 
> No, I did not suddenly get really poor grammar then gain proper grammar again, I was just using poor grammar to represent how tired Italy is getting, y'know? Anyways, I honestly really like this chapter. :o But I hope you guys enjoyed it! And also, I did do research for this chapter, so i'm pretty sure everything in this is accurate, but if there's some false information, please tell me and i'll fix it right away!


	3. Update!

hAHAH I'M KINDA MAD RN.  Okay.  So here's the deal: I was writing another chapter.  It was a pretty lit chapter.  I was almost done, and I really liked it.  bUT THEN MY BRAIN CAME UP WITH A BUNCH OF IDEAS ANDD.  Ugh.  I'll just tell you what I was writing, since the idea is pretty much now down the drain and I won't be writing it.  

Basically, the idea was the F.A.C.E family in the place of the characters in Dollhouse/Sippy Cup. (the song I was gonna do was Sippy Cup) England was the alcoholic/murderous mother, (or father, I should say) France was the cheating father, America was the drug addicted brother, and Canada was the innocent son/Cry Baby.  (It was also from Canada's point of view, which is a key component to why I stopped the chapter)

Okay, so I stopped the chapter because of two reasons.

1\. Midway through the story, I realized the story didn't make sense.  The story is from Canada's point of view but he's the one who gets forced to drink cough syrup, right?  Yes.  But cough syrup (if too much is consumed) makes you pass out  **and** lose your memory, right?  Yes.  So then my brain started thinking: how would Canada remember the events of what happened that night if he lost his memory unless someone told him or he died?  I started thinking I could just kill him off in the end, but I didn't like that I would have to do that considering that's not what happens in the song.  I thought I could also just change the story from 1st to 3rd person point of view, but that would just be  _way_ too much of a pain, considering I wrote 10 pages of story.

2\. I started thinking how cool it would be to make all the chapters somehow connect with one another, (even though they're different stories) since all the songs on the Cry Baby album do too.  It got me kinda hyped, but then I realized that couldn't happen, because in the 1st chapter, I wrote about America and England being together and a couple and stuff, and in this story, England was the father and America was the son, so you can probably see why that wouldn't work if I wanted the chapters to connect.

I ignored all these thoughts and just continued writing the story, for I still liked how it was turning out.  But everyday while writing the story, different things started popping in my mind on how I could connect the chapters and why this story didn't make sense, so finally, I just deleted the story.  I still do have the story saved, and it's in my google docs right now.  I wrote 10 pages as I said before, so I couldn't just delete the story.  No no no.  I may or may not continue writing the story in my google docs, and I may or may not make a separate work just for it.  You never know.

So basically, this is why it's been so long since another chapter's come out.  It'll still probably be a little while since another **actual**  chapter (what I mean by that is a chapter that isn't just an update) comes out, considering I took up so much time with the Sippy Cup chapter and I won't even be writing it.  Haha, the joys of being a writer..  but i'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!  And I won't be telling you which song the next chapter will be based of either.  I want it to be a surprise. ;)

One last thing: Sippy Cup will probably now be one of the last chapters I write.  I wanna start with a fresh new story/chapter, so i'll be saving the Sippy Cup chapter for later.  aND: the next 14 chapters will be strictly songs from the Cry Baby album. (not including updates) I wanna get those songs done for sure and then work on any other songs not from the album, like You Love I, Gingerbread Man, Dead to Me, etc.  I'll only do more chapters if i'm in the mood to write them tho, but I probably will be lmao.

Well, alright, that's all that I have to say for now!  Bye bbies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Publication Date: February 24th, 2016


	4. The Outcome of Walking Home Alone | Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello a lot of the ages of the characters have been changed to fit the story better so yeah sorry lmao

I remember how it happened.

It was New Year's Eve.  Peter, Paulette and I had crashed Ludwig and Feliciano's party.  The party was a drag, since not many people were there.  The most action that happened was an intense make-out session between Arthur and Alfred.  It's interesting how all the couples at the party were gay.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis (or the "Bad Touch Trio," as they called themselves) were drunk and causing mischief as usual, while Lovino was constantly sending Antonio long looks, but Antonio was too oblivious to notice.  Emma held a cup off punch and happily chatted with everyone.

Peter, Paulette and I had decided to leave after the ball drop.  We said our farewells to everyone.  I noticed a change in attitude between people once saying goodbye.  Most people were quite happy, but Ludwig seemed almost nervous, and Lovino seemed very upset, and.. depressed.  I didn't comment on it.

Peter, Paulette and I left after saying goodbye.  Peter and Paulette lived in a different neighborhood than I, so I walked down their street with them.  I wanted to make sure they would be safe.  They were only 15, after all.  It wouldn't kill me to take the long way around to my house.

We walked along the sidewalk in silence, but I tried to spark up some conversation.  "So... that was fun,"

"Yeah, it was.  I had fun.  What about you, Peter?"  Paulette piped up.  Peter didn't answer, but instead looked away, avoiding eye contact.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The mood had turned sour.  I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "So.. um... you two have seemed to have gotten pretty close.  I'm surprised you're not dating already!"  I slightly laughed.

Paulette slightly grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but Peter furiously interrupted her. "Shut up, you don't know anything about us!  We're not dating!  Stop assuming things!  Everyone just needs to stop!"

Paulette and I just stared at him with shocked expressions and eyebrows raised.  Maybe Peter didn't like Paulette as much as I thought.

"Okay okay, I was just kidding, sheesh."

Peter's angry expression fell and his face went blank.  His cheeks turned red and he looked back down at the ground, mumbling a quick "sorry."  He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

Everything was silent again until we reached Peter's house.

"Well, guess this is where we say farewell," Paulette said, smiling at me.

"'We?'  This is Peter's house," I said, confused.

"Yeah, I know, but we're having a sleepover."

"And your parents are okay with that?" Peter rolled his eyes at my question.

"Yeah, they know nothing's going on," Paulette replied to me.

"Well, alright... you guys have fun."

"Thanks," Peter said with a small smile, to my surprise.  It surprised both of us.

Paulette smiled at him, then at me, then grabbed his hand and rushed to the door.  "Goodbye!" she shouted, opening the door and disappearing behind it with Peter.  Peter merely waved at me.

"Bye!" I shouted, then the door closed.

I stood there watching the door for a few more moments, just in case it burst open again, but once it didn't, I started walking back down the street.

I had to walk quite the distance.  I had to go down empty streets and pass by closed stores and empty parking lots, and then pass by dark woods, and only then will my neighborhood be around the corner.  It would take a while, but I knew I could handle it.  I was 17, after all.

I don't know why I hadn't just taken my car, but I guess getting some fresh air was nice.

I was passing by an empty parking lot, when suddenly a white van pulled up next to me.  It slowly rolled next to me.  I looked at the windows, but couldn't see who was inside, for all the windows were tinted.  The window slowly rolled down.

"Hey there, sweetie," the man said once the window was rolled down.  He had a brunette buzz cut and blue eyes.  His nose looked as if it had been broken but not fixed, he had a cut on his lip with dried blood covering it, and he had a band-aid stuck to his forehead.  He smiled kindly, showing off his dimples.  "Let me take you for a joy-ride.  I've got some candy for you inside," he pointed behind him to show what he meant by "inside."

I shivered.  "No, thanks," I responded, walking a bit faster.  He sped up to match my pace.

"Aw, come on!  It'll be no trouble.  It'll be fun!  I can even take you home, if you want."

"I said no."

"Aw, don't be like that!"

I turned into the parking lot.  I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I needed to get away from him.  The parking lot was long and wide.  I had lots of room to run if I would need to.  I heard the door open and close, but didn't look behind myself.  I heard his footsteps behind me, but I still didn't look behind myself.  Then he started shouting something I couldn't hear, and I started running.  His footsteps became louder and quicker.

I started crying.  I started crying because I knew he was gonna get me.  He was faster, larger, older, stronger- I didn't have a chance.  And I was right.  He caught up to me quickly, grabbing me by my hand and pushing me down to the ground.  My face was scraped across the rough ground.  I screamed.

"Shut up!" he told me, covering my mouth.  I kept screaming, but now it was just muffled.  He brought me and himself to our feet, and I struggled and squirmed in his large hands.  "I knew I should've used chloroform.." he mumbled to himself, and I thrashed around even more.  But he was too strong.

We reached the van, and he opened the trunk.  There was a large amount of space from the doors of the trunk to the drivers and passenger's seat, so i'd at least have some elbow room, but it wouldn't help that the floor was completely covered with clothes, old food, beer bottles, and soda cans.  

He threw me in, making me land on something hard and pointy.  I grimaced in pain.  I heard the trunk closing, and the driver's seat opening.  I slowly got up onto my hands and knees, looking down at what I landed on.  A crushed a soda can, and i'd happened to land on one of the sharpest points.

I blinked and took in my surroundings.  So much trash and clothes were covering the floor that I couldn't even see it.  The air reeked, and the walls were covered with photos of naked women.  They weren't even posters: they were the size you'd find in a picture frame.  Not only that, but all of the women in the photos had a scared expression on their face.  I shivered.

I slowly shifted to face towards the man in the driver's seat, but my hand landed on a moldy piece of pizza.  I quickly moved my hand, contorting my face in disgust.  I looked towards him, seeing his eyes focused on the road.  He looked calm.  How could he possibly be calm!?  He just kidnapped me!

I looked at the window- I hadn't noticed before, but we were driving.

"Ah, so here we are," he began.  I didn't respond.  "You're a very pretty girl.  I think you can see why I kidnapped you."

My eyes widened.  What kind of drugs was this guy taking!?  "What the hell?  That makes absolutely no sense!  You think I deserve to be kidnapped just because i'm pretty?  Are you insane!?" I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth.

"Don't you dare get smart with me," he growled.  "Have you forgotten I own you now?  I can do whatever I please, and talk like that is not going to help you.  I don't know how things were in your house, but I will not tolerate that.  You are mine.  You will be nice."

I looked down at a greasy t-shirt in front of me.  I wanted to leave.  "I'm sorry," I just quickly mumbled.  The rest of the ride was rode in silence.

And now i'm here.

He brought me to his awful home, and ushered me to a room.  More like dragged me to the room, but same difference.  He opened the door.

"This is your new room," he told me.  There was almost nothing in the room.  No bed, no light, no windows: the only reason I could see what was in the room is because of the light shining in from the hallway through the doorway.  All that sat in the room was a dog cage, which contained no dog.  He walked over to the cage, putting and hand on it.  "and this: is your bed," he smiled at me.

"Excuse me?  A dog cage?  That's all you could offer after you  _kidnapped_ me!?"

I'd forgotten his strictness on back talk.  Once I realized what i'd said, I covered my mouth with my hands.  He scowled at my response and started walking towards me.  I removed my hands from my mouth and instead put them in front of myself.  "No no no, i'm sorry, I really am, please don't-!"

He smacked me on the face, interrupting me mid-sentence.  He smack me so hard I stumbled back a few steps.  My hands flew to my cheek, rubbing where i'd been struck.

"Watch your mouth!  You should be grateful I gave you anything at all!" he shouted, shoving his finger into my face.  I wanted to smack his finger away, but i'd just get hit again.  Instead I just slowly nodded and walked over to the cage.  He smiled.  "That's a good girl," he patted my head as I walked past him.

"Do you.. want me to get in?"

"Yes," he walked over to the cage.

I opened the door, staring at it for a few moments.  No padding.  No plastic tray.  Just a cage.  The floor wasn't even carpet, so i'd have no softness at all.  I sighed, kneeling down and crawling inside.  He smiled at me, seeming pleased.  He closed the door and latched the lock.

"Rest well now.  We'll be doing a lot once I wake up," he said, and I slowly nodded, looking down at the intertwining bars of the cage.

He walked away, eyeing me as he left.  He reached the door and turned around, locking his eyes with mine.  I couldn't tear mine away from his.  He sighed.

"I love it when I hear your breathing.  I hope to god you're never leaving."

And with that, he closed the door.

I shivered, and looked around the room.  I couldn't see anything.  I settled down in the cage, when it all suddenly dawned over me: this is my new life.  I'm not getting out of here.  I'm going to live with this insane old man for the rest of my life.  This room is my new home.  This dog cage is my new bed.  I'm going to be living in complete isolation with no sunlight- actually, no light at all.  ...This most likely wouldn't have happened if I just hadn't have gone to that party.  As I finally realized this, I started to cry.

But will people even care?  Will my parents go looking for me?  Or will they assume i'm dead and have a funeral for me, without my body even being there?  Or will they assume i'm dead and not even have a funeral for me?  Or will they not even notice i'm gone?  I started crying even more.

I hate this house.  I hate this room.  I hate that man.  I hate the human race.  I hate this planet.  I hate this universe.  Why would God do this to anyone?  I'm starting to doubt my belief in him.  If he is real, I hate him too.

I want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #3: Tag, You're It
> 
>  
> 
> I hate writing stories like these  
> butIalsoloveit????  
> I really can't explain why I enjoy writing this stuff, I just do. I guess I just feel like sometimes not everything has to be about relationships, fluff, and smut galore in fanfictions. Y'know? Sometimes there needs to be a bit tragedy. And i'm that person who's going to write it. ;)  
> You guys better buckle up, because we still have a long ride ahead of us. ;))
> 
> Next Chapter Publication Date: Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeaaaase don't say anything about my Gravity Falls fic, i'm working on it, okay? It'll be up before you know it!


End file.
